


meet me in the woods

by mediocregrace



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocregrace/pseuds/mediocregrace
Summary: For the first time in what felt like a very long time, Ryan spoke up, “People usually feel overcome with emotion in here, like a violent emotion.”Shane looked him up and down, “Do....do you feel like that? Give me a heads up if you start to feel murderous”A laugh escaped from Ryan’s lips, echoing in the otherwise silent forest, “Shut up, Shane”---





	meet me in the woods

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from the Lord Huron song of the same name.  
> there isn't any weird demon energy in the forest or whatever, it's not like a weird attempt at a sex pollen fic or anything (because those are borderline noncon and that's gross), it's 100% the placebo effect that gives ryan the confidence to admit everything to Shane.  
> Enjoy!  
> Also find me on tumblr at heterophobiclarry

Ryan shivered as he scanned the forest surrounding himself and Shane. They were doing the one demon episode that he was willing to do per season. He was both on edge from his fear of the supernatural and unknown, as well as the bitter cold that flowed through this particular Texas night. 

He’d initially been intrigued by the Goatman Bridge legend because of its location in a particularly desolate area of Texas. 

He and Shane had already done the bits on the bridge and were now moving on to explore the forest, an area in which people allegedly felt strong emotions as a result of the demonic energy.

Despite the joking feud that they played up for the cameras, Ryan genuinely felt much better to have Shane by his side during their paranormal investigations. They had a particularly close bond that Ryan didn’t really let himself think about too much, lest he admit to himself exactly what his feelings regarding his taller counterpart meant.

For the first time in what felt like a very long time, Ryan spoke up, “People usually feel overcome with emotion in here, like a violent emotion.” 

Shane looked him up and down, “Do....do you feel like that? Give me a heads up if you start to feel murderous”

A laugh escaped from Ryan’s lips, echoing in the otherwise silent forest, “Shut up, Shane”

As they walked through the forest, bantering back and forth, Ryan let his mind drift to that particularly-close-bond-that-he-didn’t-let-himself-think-about because being in such close proximity to Shane always made him think about it anyway. 

It wasn’t Ryan’s first time finding one of his male friends attractive. He’d spent years of pickup basketball games and xbox sessions admiring the physique that certain friends of his had. The difference here was that the fleeting attraction to men hadn’t come with an overwhelming desire to not only sleep with them, but perhaps cuddle afterward and make them breakfast in bed the morning after, until he’d met Shane. 

Shane interrupted his thoughts, right before Ryan got around to mentally naming their four future children, “You’re so quiet this time, are you scared already?”, in a teasing tone. 

Not knowing how to explain himself without telling Shane what was on his mind, Ryan halfheartedly agreed with a shrug and a fake, sheepish smile. 

“It’s okay, I won’t let any demons get you, little guy.” replied Shane with a chuckle. 

It took everything Ryan had to ignore the warmth that flooded over him at that comment as he muttered out a “Let’s just get this done and get the fuck out of this creepy ass forest.” 

Ryan’s ability to ignore his feelings for Shane decreased as he walked further into the forest and he couldn’t help but think back to what the other paranormal investigative teams had said about the forest amplifying feelings, but pushed the thought aside, deciding that it was his fear rather than anything else, that made him want to jump into Shane’s arms.

His thoughts proceeded to get louder and louder until he couldn’t take it anymore, stopping suddenly in his tracks. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Shane had stopped too, a few paces ahead of him. Feeling Shane’s eyes on him, he sighed and began to talk. 

“I know I might regret saying this tomorrow or whenever we get out of this creepy forest...and I don’t even know why I’m saying this, if the forest is making me feel things or - or if I’m just finally getting the courage, but, I’m kinda into you, man. Like, more than just wanting to be friends with you. I’ve been throwing labels around for a while, and I’m not sure but I think I’m bisexual and I just...I haven’t ever felt like this about another guy before but -” he trailed off, mumbling apologies

Shane interrupted him, “Hey, uh, I know what you mean. I had my gay panic in college but, I know what you’re going through. It’s okay, I keep catching myself thinking about you more often than I should and then kicking myself because I’d always thought you were straight.”

Ryan’s eyes, which had been aimed at the ground for the duration of the conversation, flicked up to meet Shane’s eyes as he said the last bit.

Neither of them are really sure who makes the first move, but neither of them are shocked when their mouths slot together. Ideally, Ryan’s first kiss with Shane wouldn’t have happened in the middle of a demon-infested forest, but that’s really his only complaint, as he’s pretty sure that Shane is the best kisser on the planet. Neither of them can stop smiling into the kisses, only stopping to giggle and breathe. 

Mostly out of breath, Ryan says “I’d love to continue this, but can we do it somewhere that Goatman isn’t going to rip our guts out?”

Shane laughed, reaching down to take Ryan’s hand, “I’d love to. We do have a hotel room to get back to.”


End file.
